Diario de un Shane
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: "¿Es un sueño? ¿O la realidad?" Preguntas que me llevan a un relato para decirte lo que siento desde que te vi. Elixie. One-Shot.


Diario de un Shane

¿Es un sueño? ¿O la realidad?

Dos preguntas que la primera vez surgieron en mi mente aquel día; dónde la felicidad reinó mi mundo; dónde mi corazón latía a fuerzas, queriendo salir de una sola; dónde el deseo de protegerte era más fuerte, haciéndome en ocasiones actuar como un idiota.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, yo era apenas un novato, y hasta me avergoncé un poco al ver que una chica me había salvado de una muerte segura. Te quise conocer más, pero tú te fuiste y no me diste la oportunidad, creí que hasta ahí fue todo. No sé si fue por obra del destino, o cualquier cosa, que hizo que te volviera a ver. Tú me dijiste que estaba arruinando tu toma, me aleje y cuando te vi, no evite sonreír, de allí empezó todo.

Con el resto de la banda empezamos a vivir en el refugio; nos empezamos a conocer de poco en poco hasta formar una gran amistad. Pero yo no te veía como una amiga, sentía algo más por ti. Mi corazón latía a mil cada vez que me hablabas o me mirabas. No tenía idea por qué, y estaba dispuesto a descubrir la razón por la que me sentía nervioso cerca de ti. A los pocos meses de conocerte me saque una conclusión: estaba enamorado, loco por ti. No me negué, aceptaba que eras una chica de gran corazón, pero me intrigaba el hecho de que tú sintieras lo mismo… ¿Y si no? Mi vida ya no sería igual, porque eres la única que he amado.

Había veces en las cuales me sentía terrible, triste. Tú siempre estabas allí, apoyándome y aconsejándome. Hubo un día en dónde no pude, y tú me dijiste que hay momentos en los cuales ya no podemos ser fuertes, porque nadie es un robot, tenemos sentimientos, que llorar no hacía daño, más bien, demostraba que yo era una persona con buenos sentimientos. Me abrazaste, yo te devolví el abrazo, e inmediato las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mi rostro. ¿Tú te fuiste? No que yo recuerde, estuviste ahí calmándome, y diciéndome que no me vería como un bebe si lloraba.

Todas las mañanas me saludabas con una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, acto que de inmediato me alegraba mi día. Hablábamos de temas como los duelos, planes-sinceramente- te escuchaba pero no procesaba lo que me decías, porque tu voz para mí era música para mis oídos. Tus ojos era otra que me dejaba estúpido, ese color verde esmeralda, una de las piedras más hermosas, al igual que tú. Me encantaba todo de ti, cada cosa me impresionaba, tu actitud, tu valentía, y esa forma de hacer sentir bien y alegrar mi día con una sonrisa. Llegaban las noches, tocaba a tu puerta para decirte buenas noches, tú muy feliz me decías lo mismo, momentos que yo tomaba como especiales. Iba a mi cama y me acostaba, me acogí en los brazos de Morfeo, y soñaba un mundo contigo, mi vida contigo.

Después de otro tiempo llegó lo que consideraba mi perdición: los sonrojos. Me hablabas y me terminaba sonrojando; me mirabas y mis mejillas quedaban color carmín. Me preguntabas si estaba bien, yo te mentía porque no tenía las agallas suficientes para decirte lo que siento, por miedo a recibir un no por respuesta.

El instinto de protegerte creció junto a mi amor. En cada duelo contra Blakk me preocupaba de que este te hiciera daño. Temía hasta a un simple roce de una malvada. Suena exagerado, porque según la gente me preocupo por "simplicidades", yo soy así, aunque sea algo pequeño de todas formas me dejaba preocupado. Por eso cuando la oportunidad se presentaba, me acercaba más a ti para intentar cubrirte y evitar que alguna babosa malvada te toque, prefiero yo morir. Mejor que no preguntabas la razón por tal acercamiento, porque no existía excusa alguna.

Lo que jamás había pensado en fijarme fue en tu físico, no recordaba eso hasta antes de lo sucedido. Me impresionó fue todas tus cualidades, tu forma de ser. Conocí a tantas chicas en mi trabajo como protector de Bajoterra, y aunque tenían un buen físico, en la única que podía fijarme era en ti. Eras totalmente diferente a ellas, no te emocionabas cada vez que hablabas conmigo, al menos no como las demás que con solo una palabra, esperaban ansiosas mi respuesta, y al oír mi voz, caían al suelo desmayadas. Nada de eso, siempre fuiste diferente.

Y aún recuerdo el día en el cual me puse muy nervioso, como jamás lo había estado, tal vez porque no experimente ese sentimiento, fuiste la primera. Fue un año después de llegar a Bajoterra. No había mal alguno que molestara, esa era mi oportunidad. Los miedos no faltaban, energías negativas también me invadían. Tenía que hacer lo más difícil en mi vida, lo que pocos nos atrevemos a decirle a una mujer: declarar mi amor por ti. Estábamos solos, te lleve a un lugar lleno de flores y con una vista maravillosa. Otra vez me volviste abrazar, y me sonroje pero aun así te devolví el abrazo. Era hora, no podía dar marcha atrás y acobardarme. Me arrodille y tome tu mano, dije un montón de cosas que hasta mis mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas, no me importo. Luego de tanto sermón llegó la pregunta, mi mirada se posó a la tuya, fijamente la una con la otra, me ponía más nervioso. Cuando terminé de decirte todo, incluida la pregunta, mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, no sabía qué respuesta me ibas a dar. Hablaste, enseguida me diste la respuesta. Mentalmente me dije que no me quiere, que solo sentías amistad. Pero me equivoque, respondiste que sí, que deseabas estar a mi lado, ser algo más que amigos. No dude en levantarme y darte un abrazo, tu reías cuando te alcé y te di la vuelta entera en el aire. Y consiguiente a eso llegaba nuestro sello de amor, en esa edad. Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, ambos nerviosos, nuestras respiraciones se oían y se unían, hasta que finalmente nuestros labios chocaron, formando una escena muy hermosa, nuestros sentimientos: todo eso en un beso. Rodeaste mi cuello sin separarte, yo rodeo uno de mis brazos a tu cadera, y la otra en la espalda, acercándote más a mí. La falta oxígeno se hizo presente, y por necesidad teníamos que separarnos; estábamos pegados por nuestra frente, mirándonos; abrimos los ojos y sonreímos, dándonos luego de un descanso otro beso.

El tiempo pasó volando, todo Bajoterra se enteró de nuestra relación. Los enemigos se habían agrandado, y mi instinto de protegerte era más grande, por poco y cometía alguna locura que de seguro me iba a arrepentir. Crecimos y cumplimos los 20 años, 5 años de noviazgo, ahora venía algo mejor: pedirte matrimonio. Lloraste cuando te lleve el anillo, y en frente de Kord, Pronto y las babosas pedía tu mano. Aceptaste y me abrazaste, seguido de un beso por parte mía. Todos aplaudieron y sabíamos que nuestra vida cambiaría.

Nuestra boda había llegado, invitamos a nuestros amigos más íntimos, y aún recuerdo las palabras de tu padre amenazándome con matarme si no te hacía feliz. Justamente él te llevo al altar, tú con sonrisa en tu rostro, y lágrimas de felicidad. Él aunque en su faceta no lo demostraba, sabía que estaba feliz de que su hija por fin se casara. Eternos minutos pasaron, hasta que por fin llegaba la pregunta. Ambos aceptamos. Y por fin lo más esperado-puede besar a la novia- las palabras del cura. Un silencio se formó en la iglesia, te miré y me fui acercando, hasta volver a unir tus labios con los míos. Todos aplaudieron y algunos derramaron lágrimas. Tuvimos nuestra fiesta de recién casados, dónde recibimos felicitaciones de todos nuestros invitados. La noche apareció tan rápida, todo terminó, pero para nosotros dos quedaba algo: nuestra luna de miel. Nos fuimos a un lugar lejano, los dos solos sin babosas o alguien que estorbara.

Regresamos luego de una semana, todo normal. Pocos días después te empezaste a sentir un poco rara. En plena comida te habías desmayado; me preocupe por tu salud, pero trataba de no alterarme porque de nada serviría. Te llevamos al hospital, otra vez eternas horas pasaron, yo seguía preocupado. El doctor salió y de inmediato fui a tu habitación, allí estabas tú, acostada y sonriente, algo que me dejo confundido. El profesional volvió a entrar, y fue ese momento donde recibí la noticia que me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo: tu embarazo. Estaba consciente de que ese regalo traía consigo algunas sorpresas, tus cambios de humor y tu ansiedad por comer estuvieron presentes, haciendo que saliera del refugio volando a comprar algo de comida que no había. 9 meses pasaron, nuestro pequeño angelito nació y decidimos llamarlo Will en honor a mi padre.

Nuestra vida ha sido maravillosa hasta el presente, y espero que siga así en el futuro. Le agradezco a la vida por todo: ponerte en mi camino, por ser tan buena persona, y entre muchas cualidades de tu ser.

Nunca olvides que te amo, eres muy importante en mi vida, eres mi todo y no sé qué haría sin ti, tal vez me hubiese matado porque ninguna chica era como tú. Mi amor por ti es infinito, como los números, las estrellas, los granitos de arena. No tendrá fin, te amaré por siempre, no importa que esté muerto. Porque iluminas mi vida en momentos llenos de penumbras y oscuridad, porque nunca me abandonas, porque sabes perfectamente lo que necesito.

Te amo. Eres a la primera que am y que sigo amando, eres irremplazable.

Trixie Sting

FIN

HASTA LA VEZ QUE PUEDO SUBIRLO, se me ocurrió ayer mientras veía televisión, solo así de una se me vino la idea no tuve clase de inspiración. Y bueno, esta es la tercera que la rescribo porque las dos primeras no me gustaron, esta me convenció. Estoy desde la mañana donde mi abuela y no me prestaban la computador, la mía la deje en casa, luego de tanto insistir mi tía dijo "Usala pero solo un rato" y puse mi memory lista para subirla. Espero sus reviews y gracias por los que me comentaron "The are just things in life" y a los que no, espero sus reviews en todas mis historias porque en verdad los necesito, quiero su opinión.

Por cierto, antes de que cierta personita me reclame (no de mala gana, es por fastidiar la malvada de Ale) esto no es que esta escrito en un diario, son pensamietnos de Eli, al meos para mi, mi mente es un diario porque guardo todoooo alli, creo que todos lo hacemos xD

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


End file.
